As shown in FIG. 1, a tape dispenser 10 of the prior art comprises a handle 11, a base 12 located over one side of the handle 11, a cutting device 13 mounted on the front side of the base 12, and a tape mount 14 disposed in the rear side of the base 12. In operation, a tape roll 15 is mounted on the tape mount 14 such that one end of the tape roll 15 is pulled out to put through a roller 131 which is located under the cutting device 13. The cutting device 13 has a cutting tool 132 for severing the tape. The prior art tape dispenser 10 described above is rather noisy while in operation. Such noise is often a source of annoyance in a workplace.
Now referring to FIG. 2, another prior art tape dispenser is basically similar in construction to the tape dispenser 10 shown in FIG. 1 and is patented (U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,255) by this inventor of the present invention. The second prior art tape dispenser is provided with a silencer 20, which has a rotary shaft 23 capable of pressing the surface of the tape so as to enable the tape to be dispensed quietly. However, this second prior art tape dispenser is not good enough according to the opinion of this inventor of the present invention.